Frequently Asked Questions
This is the Frequently Asked Questions or F.A.Q page to the Alteraci House of Nobles. Here we will post answers to questions that arise from others in regards to things such as: the project, Canon Lore, Canon lore Characters and progression of Plot, lore, or characters. Q's and A's Q: Why do you call this the Alteraci House of Nobles, if it holds both the Kingdom of Alterac and Stromgarde? A: The reason why this project is called 'The Alteraci House of Noble' is because it is based on the newly formed Empire of Alterac. Within this newly formed empire there is a monarchy system called a Dual monarchy. Now one might ask; What is a Dual monarchy? And the answer to that is: A Dual monarchy occurs when two separate kingdoms are ruled by the same monarch, following the same foreign policy, exist in a customs union with each-other and have combined military but are otherwise self-governing. In this case the Empire of Alterac is a union between the Kingdom of Alterac and the Kingdom of Stromgarde a shaky a fragile union but never-the-less one that is currently also alliances with the alliance faction within the World of Warcraft universe and in this case the 'emperor' whom was at first elected to be such within the Canon created here is the acting Monarch that rules over both kingdoms, oversees laws and policies for them and even holds a army that has both Alteraci and Stromic solders within them. Q: Why not 'the Stromic House of nobles' or 'The Alteraci Empire' Or just bring back the Empire of Arathor? A: The reason why we didn't bring back the Empire of Arathor is because within written lore the Empire of Arathor already pretty much became the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Why didn't was name it the'' ''Stromic House of nobles? Well, even though we didn't bring back the Kingdom of Arathor out right we did pull another Kingdom from the dead which is the Kingdom of Alterac, which also still exists in this political union of Stromgarde and Alterac. Q: How did you choose to bring back the Kingdom of Alterac and why the Alteraci Empire? A: Well within canon the New Kingdom of Alterac are former members of the Alterac Syndicate to simplify this history a bit; When the Old Kingdom of Alterac fell during the second war the unhappy nobles formed the Syndicate, though some who joined only joined because they felt they had no choice in the matter. Those are the people whom broke off from the Syndicate to reform the Kingdom of Alterac using an alliance with their former rivalries the Kingdom of Stromgarde to help them get to their feet. Why did we name this Empire the Alteraci Empire? Well, upon the decision to create this union between Alterac and Stromguard, the people needed a monarchy that held no favor for one or the other... After a few discussions and meetings between the two noble courts.. Each court choose a repetitive to be elected as this new Emperor, leaders whom swore not to favor one or the other.. In short the Alteraci repetitive whom was the person whom constructed this union by gathering his people and breaking off from the Alterac Syndicate was elected, thus he named this new Empire, the Empire of Alteraci, where if the Stromi''c repetitive would have won it would more likely have been '''the Stromic Empire' just to keep things simple. Q: Who is Arkyn Belden Perenolde and how is he even related to House Perenolde? A:.... Q: What facts do you have in written lore within World of Warcraft to back up Arkyn Belden Perenolde, being a possible unnamed or unknown son to Aiden Perenolde and Isolde Perenolde? A:...